Broken Promises, Shattered Dreams
by Rinette34
Summary: It seems as if pain is a new way of life."The PC reach HighSchool,and face disaster,heartbreak,and major fights.They split apart,and promises r broken,and thrown down the drain. One-shots about each girl,and their problems .Rate and Review.
1. What hurts the most

Avril Lavigne, Happy Ending

**Pain**

_You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. How could a memory so close to me just fade away? All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending._

Massie had already cried. Now, all she felt was hurt, anger, pain. Her true love had never loved her at all. She felt detached from reality, and put in a fantasy she couldn't really get out of. She felt, abandoned, taken advantage of. She had been detached from her perfect fantasy world, and re-entered back into reality: Derrick had been using her the whole time.

He never liked her. I was one thing for him to leave her. But it was quite another thing for him to leave her for her best friend, and she say yes. Friends and boyfriends weren't worth all the pain and hurt Massie Block had gone through.

Massie had just experienced her first unhappy ending.

Claire

Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry

**Letting go**

_I hope you know, I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you._

_It's personal, my self and I_

_We have some straightening out to do_

_And I'm going to miss you like a child misses that blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life._

_It's time to be a bog girl now_

_And big girls don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

Claire took a walk in the park, thinking about her and Cam. She had liked him once, and It was really hard to let go of all the things that had once held them together. Her pain was his pain, and she knew that. But, all the pictures had been burned, and the past was now a figment of their imagination. They had had to forget what they had once had. Now, she knew she had made to many mistakes. Derrick had wanted _her _all the time, and she had said yes!

Why? Because she needed someone to take her mind off of things. And going out with Derrick was the trick. But, the damage had already been done, and she and Massie were officially ex-best friends forever. The former PC had all gone their separate ways. And for some strange reason, she was ok with that. She needed to be a big girl. She couldn't live in the past. She had to move on. Even if her bad decisions affected everyone she had once held on to. Claire Lyons was letting go.

Alicia

Kelly Clarkson's addicted

**Addiction**

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

_Like the only comfort for me I see, is misery all around_

_It's like you're a liege, sucking the life from me_

_It's like I can't breathe, without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power_

Alicia tried to swallow down the pain, but it wouldn't go down. It was like a ghost haunting her, and I wouldn't leave her alone. She brushed away her tears, but the one boy that had forgotten her still lingered. Josh.

Josh had hurt her emotionally, and even physically sometimes. He had controlled her, so the question still lingered in her mind. Why? It was the one question everyone was asking these days. One day, Josh decided to leave her, heartbroken in the alley, saying he didn't want her, and he was moving on in another place without her. Why? She sobbed into her pillow. She was shocked, but the hallucinations still lingered in her mind. His voice, strong and angry. She couldn't sleep at night, and the misery stuck to her like she was a misery magnet. And she was.

**Please Review, of I won't continue. I'm looking for, uh, 7 reviews. Thanks!**


	2. FlashbackThe Truth

Abandoned Park

March 3 Friday

Kristen sighed as she walked in the old abandoned park on South Street. It had been 2 weeks since the big fight between the PC, and she couldn't just make up with them. She saw one lone girl, crying out her won sorrows a ways down. "Um, Dylan?" It felt strange saying her name. Kristen had stolen Chris from Dylan, and then had gotten her kicked out of the PC. "Oh, hi there, Kristen," Dylan practically spat, glaring at her ex-best friend. "Happy with Chris?" Kristen sighed, and shook her head. "No, actually, I'm not. He was your first, Dylan, and I should have respected that. I'm sorry," Kristen mumbled, staring at the ground. Dylan surprised her by laughing. "Kristen, are you a Barbie doll?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Then why are you so fake? Stop acting like you suddenly care about what you did to me. You hurt me, and our friendship is gone, you loser," Dylan shouted, pretty close to tears. Kristen wanted to say something, but nothing came out. What exactly could she say? I was a desperate jerk face who didn't know when to stop?

"Well, be like that Dylan. Have you apologized to Massie yet for betraying her for Layne?" she asked casually. "Or Claire for kissing Cam, _before _they broke up? Or Alicia for helping take Josh away from her?" Dylan glowered at her with hate. "What's it to you, LBR? Those are my friends. Not yours. Anymore," she added softly, messing with her red curls. The hurt was plain on her pretty face as she remembered the fight.

~_Flashback-Party~_

_Massie glared at Dylan. "Dylan why would you do this to me?" she screamed. "Why are you backstabbing everyone? You can't think you can be alpha, can you?" Dylan rolled her eyes. "To late, Massie. I'm already Alpha of BOCDHS!" she yelled in Massie's tear-stained face. "Oh, so you decide to reveal all our secrets, and steal our boyfriends?" Alicia sobbed, burying her face in Claire's shoulder. "This isn't like you, Dylan," Claire murmured softly, gazing past her at the boys, who were slowly backing away. "Josh said he never wanted to see me again, small thanks to you, Dylan," Alicia snapped. "He was the one thing that actually held me together, Dylan. Because of you, we all have to go our separate ways." _

_Kristen shook her head. "Alicia…" she trailed off. Massie turned on her. "You broke a promise you made, Kristen. You told me you would help me win Derrick's heart. You pushed Derrick closer to one girl. I found out who she is," Massie confirmed. Everyone gasped. "Who?"_

"_Claire."_

_Claire backed away from the angry circle, and pleaded, "Massie, I'm so sorry!" _

_Massie didn't bother wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Save it for your book, Claire. I can't believe I ever called you my best friend!" she cried, rushing away from her. _

_Quote from Lisi Harrison's Best Friends For Never_

"_Friends are like clothes. They can't be IN forever."_

_~End Flashback~_

Kristen tugged on her dirty blond curls. "That didn't have to happen," She murmured, staring into Dylan's emerald eyes.

"Yeah, but it did. The damage is done," was her reply, as she left Kristen by herself in the middle of the park.


	3. Fights

BOCDHS

March 6 Monday

Alicia walked through the halls, for once not thinking about clothes. She was thinking about all her ex-friends. After the big fight, Massie was definitely drifting. She never talked to her anymore, even though she hadn't done anything. Something was up. Soon, Alicia spotted her in the halls. Massie was leaning against her locker, listening to her iPod.

"Massie?"

Massie looked up, and stared at her so-called friend. "Oh, hi Alicia. What do you want?" she asked, peering suspiciously at her. Alicia slapped her hand to her chest. "What do you mean by that?" she asked in a high-pitched voice. "I thought we were still friends."

Massie sighed heavily. "Well, you really thought wrong, Alicia. We're done. How do I know you're not going to betray me?" she challenged, ignoring the fact that Alicia's eyes were watering. "Ehmagawd, Massie, I need you," she said tearfully. "You've been helping me through my hard times, like when Josh left me, and never came back…." She trailed off, her heart hurting at the horrible memory. Massie shook her head. "No, Alicia. I can't deal with all this friendship drama anymore. I'm breaking away," she announced, walking away.

"Please, Massie! Who else will I turn to? I can't be friend with Claire, Kristen, and Dylan, and you know it," she whined, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "That is so not my problem, Alicia," Massie muttered, before turning her back on her, and walking away.

English Class

9:00 P.M

Claire brushed her shoulder-length white/blond hair away from her pale face, and tried to focus on her textbook. So mush had happened since Massie's sweet sixteen party. Claire struggled with the pain she was experiencing at that moment.

She had been kicked out along with Dylan and Kristen, but this time, she couldn't be friends with K&D. They all hated each other for complicated reasons. Claire watched as Dylan, the one Claire hated the most for coming in between her and Cam, sat down in the only chair available. Beside her. Ugh, Claire thought, turning away. Her blood boiled as she resisted the urge to cuss her out right then and their. "Marvil," she sneered.

"Lyons," Dylan said so coldly, it would have melted boiling water. Claire winced, and stared down at her desk. Dylan smirked at her.

"Missing Cam?" she said innocently batting her eyelashes. Claire gasped, and stared into her eyes. "Dylan, meet me behind the school at lunch," she said simply.


	4. Standing Up

Café

11:30 A.M.

Dylan mustered a small smile as she walked outside, wondering what Claire meant. She smiled down at her hot outfit.

She was wearing a green tube top from D&G, skinny dark wash True Religion Jeans, tall Red Kate Spade heels, and black tights. It was a pretty cool outfit. She could practically hear Massie say, "9.5"

She pushed the former alpha out of her mind, and focused in herself. She was the Alpha now, not Massie Block.

In=Dylan Marvil

Out=Massie Block.

Dylan tossed her red curls, and thanked her mom for making her go on the new Atkins Diet last spring. Because of it, she was a size 0, and as good as any super-skinny girl at BOCDHS. She saw Claire on the side of the school building. "Marvil," she said crisply, glaring at me. For some strange reason, I was scared. She looked bloodthirsty. "What do you want, Claire?" she asked, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrows. Claire grinned, but not in a friendly way. "Oh, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan. Did you seriously think you were going to get away with making out with Cam?" she said coyly, staring at me. "Well, you weren't." Claire launched at her, knocking her to the ground, and making her Chanel clutch fly out of her hands.

Dylan grunted, and punched Claire in the leg, and Claire punched her away. "Get off of me, you man-stealer," Claire screeched. "You attacked me, you LBR," Dylan said back,shoving her into the side of the school, when they heard a voice. "Um, Claire? Dylan? What's going on?" Cam asked, watching us suspiciously. "Cam!" Dylan cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Claire attacked me!" Claire gritted her teeth together. "That's not…" Cam glared at her. "Claire," he said bitingly. "Are you desperate enough to attack my girlfriend?" he asked.

Claire nearly choked. "You perv," she murmured, covering her face to hide the obvious tears. "I can't believe I like you!" she yelled, kicking up dust with the heel of her Converse. Cam opened his mouth, but Claire held up her palm. "Save it, ok? You made your choice, and your choice was her," she reminded him. Claire bumped into his shoulder as she passed, and he sighed in a tired voice.

"Claire, wait. _You_ wanted us to break up," he tried. "Yeah, Fisher," she snapped, turning around. "_After_ I saw you with Dylan!" she hollered. Cam sighed. "Stop being so melodramatic, Claire. The world doesn't revolve around you," he sneered.

"Well, in my world, it does."


	5. Long Time, No See

Brick view Apartments

5:30 P.M.

Kristen sighed, as she stared at her suddenly broken out face in the mirror. She was wearing a green Juicy sweat suit, and black and gold Pumas. She loved athletic wear. She smoothed her long blond hair over her shoulder, and heard a _bing_.

_Sexysportsbabe has been invited into chat room 23232 by Massiekur._

Kristen gasped. Why was Massie IMing her? She decided to find out.

_Massiekur: Kristen? R u there?_

_Sexysportsbabe: Unfortunately! _

_Massiekur: I want us to be friends again, K_

_Sexysportsbabe: R u serious? U h8 me! And Dylan_

_Massikur: Yeah and Dylan stole my Alpha spot. I really h8 her. But I've forgiven you. Meet me at star bucks in an hour._

_Massiekur has signed off at 5:35 P.m._

Kristen wondered what was going on, as she changed into a dark denim mini, a red wrap shirt from Moschino, and tall Jimmy Choo stilettos. She would find out soon enough.

South Street

Near Starbucks

6:15 P.M.

Alicia walked slowly down the street, and thought her life really wasn't worth living if she had no friends, and not a bf. She passed Starbucks, and almost hurled. Massie was laughing with Kristen! Alicia wanted to cry, but she wasn't really sure. "Massie?" she squeaked, walking in with her arms folded across her chest. "Alicia? Just hanging out with my new best friend, Kristen," Massie smiled innocently. Alicia nearly fainted. "But, you said you were through with friends! You lied to me?!?" she yelled, glaring wildly at Massie. Massie acted like nothing was wrong. "Yup. Bye bye now!" she smirked, and turned her back on her.

"I can't believe we were ever friends!" Alicia screamed, before running out the door, and down the street. "Massie, what was she talking about?" Kristen asked, not really sure she wanted to know. "Oh, I told Alicia that she couldn't be my friend, because I was through with anyone who used to be part of the PC," she said coldly, glowering at her. "Now, get out. I used you to hurt Alicia."

Kristen gasped. "Why would you do that Massie?" she asked. "Dylan's Alpha now." Massie unexpectedly smiled. "Really?" she feigned astonishment. "Well, you go be _her_ beta, Kristen!" she snarled. "Friends are like clothes. They can't be IN forever!" Kristen gasped, and silently got up from the table, and walked away. Her life was taking an unexpected ride on a Roller Coaster.

Block Estate

7:00 P.M.

Massie climbed out of the Range Rover with 4 shopping bags, and waved to Isaac. "Block." She knew that voice. She knew it. It slammed into her like a car would on the highway. The pain was back. "D-Derrick?" she said smoothly, turning on her heel. Yeah, It was him. He was shirtless, and his shaggy blond hair was in his eyes. He smiled at her. "Don't you _dare_ smile at me, Derrick. Claire's in the guesthouse," she screamed, marching away from him. "Are you actually jealous, Massie?" he asked. "You've been ignoring me."

Massie spun on her Prada heel, and glared at him. "Derrick, you left me, and you chose Claire over me! You left for 2 months, and completely ignored me! You are the most stuck-up, conceited jerk face I've ever met in my life!" she snapped. "And I mean this: I never want to see you again!"

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic. I didn't hurt you that much, did I?" he asked curiously. "Yes, actually you did," she said, tears running down her pale cheeks. "I don't have any friends because of you. I'm 10 pounds lighter than I was before you left, and I feel like a shell, hollow, with nothing left to give. I've even thought of suicide. But you see, Derrick, when guys hurt girls, they walk away like it's no big deal, because they never get hurt. _They_ don't care about what they do to their so-called girlfriends!" she said softly, before grabbing her bags, and marching into the house, leaving Derrick deep in thought.

Rivera Estate

8:00 P.M.

Alicia was done begging for Massie's friendship. She would make her pay-

_Ding. Hotz 54 has just invited you to an iChat_

Alicia froze, and her mouth went dry. Josh? Where was he? Why was he IMing her?

_Holagurl: 1 minute!_

_Hotz 54: yeah. I had a feeling you're be mad._

_Holagurl: Well, what did you expect? A warm greeting?_

_Hotz 54: I guess not. I'm coming back to W-chester_

_Holagurl: OMG, stay. You've caused enough trouble!_

_Hotz 54: um, Leesh?_

_Holagurl: Don't u dare call me that, Josh! U broke my heart in a million pieces and u helped break up the PC. How can u live w/ urself!!!!!!_

_Holagurl has signed off at 8:10 P.M._

Alicia couldn't believe Josh was coming back to Westchester after leaving her for 2 months.


	6. there's something called 2nd chances?

BOCDHS

March 8, Monday

Alicia watched nervously as luxury cars filed into the circular lot. Josh was coming back! I t was false hop they could ever be the same, and since Dylan was dubbed, "Man-eater" she had all the guys wrapped around her finger. Alicia surveyed her outfit. I Ralph Lauren navy polo dress, skinny white Citizens, and tall black pumps from D&G. It was a good outfit, and she could almost hear Massie say, "Ehmagawd, Leesh, 9.7!"

She shook that out of her mind when she saw a very cute boy approach her. He was wearing a New York Yankees blue cap, and was rocking on his feet. "Hotz," she confirmed bitterly, glaring at him. "Rivera," he snapped. Alicia ran her fingers through her hair, and tried not to cry. Standing in front of her was the guy that had moved on w/o her, and he wasn't apologizing for any of it. "Bye. Any good girl lately?" she sneered, watching to see what his reaction would be. He turned red, and cussed at her under his breath.

"Nope."

"Do they all know you're a player?" Alicia asked, faux-sweetly. When he turned red, she giggled in spite of the situation. "You can't leave, and expect me to welcome you back with open arms," she reminded him sternly. Josh shrugged. "I guess so. Can't we just be friends?" he asked. Alicia wanted to slap him. Why wasn't he asking to be her girlfriend again? So, she slapped him. "There," she huffed, as hr rubbed his cheek. "No, we can't "Just be friends" she snapped, making air-quotes. "You are a drama queen, you know that Alicia?" he emphasized, staring at her.

"Maybe. But I'd rather be that than a heart-breaker."

Josh closed his eyes, and contemplated violence, but restrained himself. "Alicia, stop. I know I left, but it was for the best," he tried lamely. Alicia laughed hysterically. "The best? THE BEST! HAHAHA, YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT _ME_, JERK!" She shouted holding her abs, and laughing.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Yeah….BTW, are you going to be ok?" he asked. What a dumb question. "On the outside," she said, calming down. "But on the inside, I'm permanently damaged." Josh kicked up some dust with the heel of his Timberland boots. "I know you're still hurting, but I offered to be friends."

"Yeah, a hell of a lot a good that'll do," she snapped, rolling her eyes. Just then, Dylan walked by. She looked shocked when she saw Josh, but carefully masked it. "OMG, Josh? So, you're back?" she cooed. Josh nodded, and turned towards her. "Oh, hi Dylan. Do you know where Cam is?" he asked, oblivious to the tears running down Alicia's cheeks. But Dylan saw it. "Awwww, crying because Josh left you, Alicia?" she feigned concern. Josh finally looked at her. "Just kill me now!" Alicia sobbed. "You guys already both stabbed my back, and twisted the knife. What next?"

Josh hesitated. "Alicia…."

"No, shut up, Josh. Dylan, why? Just so you could be alpha? And josh, she probably bribed you with money." Alicia yelled, glaring balefully at him. "Alicia, calm down," he soothed. "That's not how it happened at all."

"Then, how?" she asked, stepping in closer into his face. "How? I guess money is more important than me, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, Alicia, I guess." Dylan said innocently. Alicia stared at her. "You know, I'm done here. I never want to see either of you again. Congrats, Dylan and Josh. You got what you wanted. Me to never look at you again," she said, before gripping her Van Kathy Zeeland, and hooking it higher on her bony shoulder.


	7. Dirty Secrets Revealed!

Café

11:30 P.M.

No more Table 18. For Claire, it was Table 4. Clare sat with Layne, Olivia, and her on and off boyfriend, Derrick. "Derry, do you want to go to the movies tonight?" she asked sweetly.

Derrick looked distracted. "Huh? Oh, sure, I'll meet you there," he faltered. Claire noticed he kept looking over at someone. Massie. Massie was sitting alone at table 5. "Hey, Massie," Claire said, sipping her Vitamin water casually. Massie barely looked at her table. "Lyons." Massie glared at me.

"Kuh-Laire, there are plenty of fish in the sea," she said happily. "Preferably ones that won't take your heart, crush it, and then throw it back at you like it was your entire fault." By then, she was staring directly at Derrick, who shrugged his muscular shoulders.

"Massie, I'm so sorry. But I lost interest in us." Massie rolled her eyes. Not to appear annoyed, but to keep the tears from falling. "Good, because all the pictures have been burned, Derrick. I hope you know that," she shrieked. Claire laughed. "Omg, wow, Massie. You have quite a bit of temper, don't you?" she asked, giggling.

"Don't start with me, Lyons. What kind of friend are you to make out with my bf?" Massie snapped, turning her fiery gaze on her face.

Claire blushed, but then grinned. "You're not alpha anymore. Dylan is. You've lost your empire." Massie froze. Claire knew she had hit a nerve. "Ehmagawd, Claire, you did _nawt_ just go there. She _stole_ it," Massie said nastily, messing with a strand of her long, chestnut hair. "Yes, Massie, because you were too weak," Claire sneered.

Massie gasped. "Are you actually defending Dylan?" she asked incredulously. Claire smiled. "Nope. The whole PC is on my bad side," she informed her, squeezing Derrick's hand. Massie pretended she hadn't seen that. "Ehmagawd, you are a man-stealer!" Massie yelled. Claire froze. "Me? Derrick never _liked_ you, Massie! He was using you to get to me. I'm really sorry about the way this all turned out, but…" Claire stopped when she saw Massie's purple face. "Save it, Kuh-Laire!" she said shakily. "Are you happy? First Dylan, the Kristen, and then you. Why? Just so you could have my only true love?" Claire glared at her. "And what about what you did to Alicia? You hurt her, didn't you? You think you're all that, Massie, but you're not. _You're_ the one who tore the PC apart, and you know it," she said angrily.

Massie knew that Claire was right. She had let her pride get in the way of their friendship. "And now," Claire continued. "We're beyond mending because of what happened with Dylan, wanting to be alpha. Then, you kicked Kristen out, then me."

Massie looked at the ground. Kuh-Laire, the dork of the universe who wore overalls and keds on the first day of school was telling her off!

She sighed heavily. "You and Cam weren't meant for each other, so you steal Derrick?" she tried.

Claire laughed in her face. "Really? Actually, we were meant for each other, but you were to jealous to deal with it. You broke me and Cam apart when you sent the picture of Cam and I, even though you _knew _it was a rehearsal for Dial L for Loser. You forced me to show the girls how to flirt, so I took it so far as to take Cam's backpack into the restroom, and find out about Nikki. _Then_, you called that stupid boy fast, just because you were mad about what had happened between you and Derrick. Well, now, you're about to find out." Massie almost choked.

Claire was right! She was jealous, and she had sometimes purposefully broken them apart. But, since she had stolen Derrick, she wasn't sorry at all.

"That gives you the right to steal my only true love?" Massie shrieked.

Claire rolled her Sapphire blue eyes. "Dempsey? Chris Abeley? Face it, Massie, you only liked Derrick because he's the alpha boy," she leered. Now Massie knew that that was a lie. "I like Derrick for who he is, Claire!" she protested. "Not just because he's the alpha boy!"

Derrick looked at her. "Are you sure, Massie? Claire's been telling me about that M.U.C.K thing you pulled at Lake Placid," he replied. Massie forehead broke out in a cold sweat. Just what had Claire told him? And like Derrick could read her mind, he started,

"That you manipulated the girls into thinking you knew everything about boys, and you got 20 bucks out of each of them. You lied to me." He said flatly, staring into her stricken face.

"Well, this day keeps getting better and better," she mumbled sarcastically. Claire heard her. "Oh, Massie, for you, no. For me, definitely." Massie blushed, and turned on Derrick. "You could have let me down a little easier than you did," she said softly. "You made out with Claire in front of my face, and then left for a couple of months. Why?"

Derrick smiled slightly. "What do you think?" he asked. "To teach you a lesson. You never had anyone wrapped around you purple French manicured finger, Block. You thought you had us, when you never did." Massie saw truth in his eyes. "Derrick, I'm sorry about how everything ended and everything. But, we cannot be friends," she smirked.

But, Derrick wasn't finished. "Also, everyone knows what you did to Alicia," he said dryly, glaring at her. Massie cringed. "Yeah, I might apologize," she sniffled.

Claire threw her head back. "Oh cry me a river Massie. You're OUT. I'm IN!


	8. Nobody Does It Better

Westchester Cinema

7:00 P.M.

Dylan and Cam walked up to the ticket booth, and bought two tickets for _Zombies and Mortals Don't Mix._ "Ehmagawd!" Dylan cried, looking at the doorway of the booth. There was Claire and Derrick in the corner, and coming through the door were Kristen and Chris Plovert. Dylan grumbled, and tossed her long red hair over one of her shoulders.

"Dylan?" Kristen actually sounded quite confused, as she approached her and Cam. Cam waved slightly. "Yup, it's me, Kristen. Having fun?" Dylan snapped, examining her nails.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Whatever, LBR. I just came here with Chris to…..Whoa!" Alicia Rivera walked in, soon followed by Massie Block. "Alicia? Massie?" Claire walked up to them, and then, uneventfully, Josh came to. "Wow. We're all in this together!" Kristen giggled. She shut up when no one laughed. Massie gulped, and messed with the hem of her purple Betsey Johnson shirtdress, and Claire chewed on the end of her Guess sunglasses. "Assuming all of us are here, why don't we set some things straight?" Dylan said, taking charge. Massie sighed, and nodded, while Alicia glared at Josh and Dylan. Kristen shook her head, and Claire shrugged.

"Ok, Massie. You're first." Massie took deep breaths, and then started, "I was alpha of BOCDHS. I had great friends, till I found out about Derrick. That tore my whole world apart. Claire was hurting me, and so was Derrick. I don't think guys understand the pain their putting their girlfriends through," she stopped. Alicia nodded. "On some levels," she started. "I agree. Dylan drove Josh away from me, so I wouldn't be competition for her. Josh, you left, came back, and you want us to be friends? Oh my God, you _are _delusional!" Josh exchanged a glance with Derrick. Next was Claire. "Well, Dylan stole Cam from me for no apparent reason. She hurt me, and Cam went along with her."

Cam stared at her. "I found you attacking Dylan behinds the school, Claire. Why are you so desperate?" Claire's eyes watered. "Cam, we were right for each other. This wasn't Dylan's fault. It was Massie's!" she yelled. Cam gasped, and Massie instinctively took a small step back.

"Cam, Massie was the one who sent that picture of me making out with Conner to your phone, even though she knew it was a rehearsal. She made me teach the girls how to flirt, so she made me take Cam's backpack into the bathroom, and that's how I found out about Nikki. Then, Massie made me try to make Cam jealous. When Alicia and Massie were fighting back in the seventh grade, Massie liked Cam."

Massie ducked her head. "Claire, _you_ looked in Cam's journal, not me," she contradicted, avoiding Cam's gaze on her face. Cam looked confused. "Wait, Massie, you did all this because you were jealous of Claire and I?" he asked. Massie nodded.

Alicia frowned. "Who else did Dylan pay off to make my life miserable?" she asked loudly. I already know about Josh." Massie rolled her eyes. "This isn't about you, Rivers. This is about me." Alicia sighed heavily. "Massie, why would you be friends with Kristen after you told me you didn't want to associate with anyone from the former PC?" she asked, glowering at her. Massie smiled. "Nice plan, huh?" she sneered. Everyone gasped, and Alicia burst into tears.

"Massie, I really depended on you. Ever since_ he,_" she stabbed her finger toward Josh, left, I needed someone to lean on, and Massie, you were there for me. The reason I went to the bridge in Burbank that day was because I was going to _jump_ off," she whispered. Massie looked horrified.

"_I _did that to you?" Massie whisper-gasped. When Alicia nodded, Massie wrapped her arms around her. "Ehmagawd, Leesh, I'm so sorry. I see now that since that jerk you once called your bf left you, you need me." Massie grinned, and the two linked arms.

Kristen rolled her navy-blue eyes. "Alicia," she said snottily. How do you know she's not lying to you?" Alicia hesitated, and looked at the ground. "I am not using her," Massie said. "I want her as my best friend again."

Derrick, Josh, and Cam looked at each other. "And _Cam_," Claire continued. "Why would you listen to Dylan?" she asked curiously. "The only reason I did that was because Kristen stole Chris," Dylan defended herself. "The only reason I did that was because you turned Massie against me."

Claire snickered. "Funny how this keeps coming back to Massie."

"Yeah!" Kristen said, turning around to peer suspiciously at her. Massie tightened her grip on Alicia. "C'mon, Leesh. I can see we're not wanted here," she snapped viciously, marching away from all her ex-friends.


End file.
